


The Kill List

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gives Seb a list. Written with TheBustyBarmaid</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kill List

Jim stared at the paper, his tongue stuck out in thought as he scribbled something else down. He knelt over the paper, shielding it from any seeing eyes. A knock on the door startled him and he whipped the paper out so it was hidden from view. "What?" He snapped.

"Just me, Boss. May I come in?"

Jim nodded.

Seb rocked to and fro, waiting for an answer.

Jim rolled his eyes. "I said come in."

Seb opened the door and poked his head in. "I can't hear you if you nod your head, Boss."

"Well, you need to listen harder."

"Sorry, Boss." Seb did his invisible smile.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Stop smiling."

"Hmm?" Seb didn't and looked at Jim.

"You're smiling. Stop it."

"Alright." Seb shrugged, stopping.

"Great. Now we can move on with other things."

"So, what'd ya want with me, Boss?"

"I want you to look at this list." Jim handed the paper.

"Alright." Seb looked it over. "Now what?"

"Tell me what they are."

"Names? On a list. Enemies?" Seb looked Jim over.

"Yes. Now what do I want you to do with that list?"

"Kill." Seb grinned.

"And when do I want them all dead by?"

Seb thought a moment. "Your birthday."

Jim beamed. "Which is when?"

"July 24th."

"Good, Sebby." Seb grinned and saluted before heading out the door.

Jim waited patiently for Seb to come back to the flat. Seb came in, tired but with a grin on his face. "Did you finish?" Jim hopped up eagerly.

"Of course I did, Boss."

Jim straddled him. "Good." Seb grinned. Jim kissed him hotly. "Shall I show you how much I like my present?" He purred. Seb made an agreeable noise in the back of his throat. Jim grinned before leading him to their bedroom.


End file.
